Dev Plan 2018
This is the 4th Dev Plan which attempts to set expectations for the coming year. DevBlog #4 Jan 29 at 8:28am Hey peoples! It's time to do another Roadmap for the game. Generally when I do these I use the previous road map as a guide. That's a little harder this time around because halfway through last year, I changed my Dev Cycle a bit. So I'll be winging it :P First off... My old Roadmap had the school being finished this month....Not gonna happen. Sorry :O When I made that roadmap I wasn't taking into account the added time that each function would put on each character development. For example Fetishes. There are now 3 characters in the game with fetishes. It takes about a week to render and write a characters fetish content. So that's 3 weeks I didn't account for. It also didn't take into account the compounding nature of gating. Prime example is Stephanie. I had to make two full characters when developing Stephanie , one for at home, and one for at school. Both rendering and writing. Plus I had to write content for both home and school Stephanie based off what flaws Billy has. As more gates are applied, the content needed becomes multiplicative. This slows me down as well. I'm currently experiencing this with Nikki, since she has a new gating mechanic :o That's my self criticism of last Januarys Road Map. Now I'm going to pose the positive progress made that I didn't plan for last year. The actual storylines are starting to move forward, much further than I had planned last year. My goal last year was to finish as many girls as possible, and then when the school was done, start adding in story, but halfway through the year, when I changed how I develop each update, I realized I was burning myself out by just grinding on character development non-stop, and I started adding some more focus to storyline as a respite. This has lead to a lot more narrative development and sanity on my part ^_^ Finally, The $30 contributors have added a lot of bonus flavor to the game with their small additional scenes, such as Allie and Samantha's classroom encounters, and the mischief action that was added recently. So a big thanks to them for putting some extra money down to help add a little extra something to the game. Those little somethings add up over time. I had originally added the $30 tier hesitantly because I don't want to e-beg. I felt that if someone paid $10 more, they should get something for it, and a handful of patrons were begging me to increase the donation limits, just so they could give more money, which I appreciate immensely, but didn't feel right just opening a tier for "give me money cause I'm awesome". So kudos to you $30 patrons. I'm sure there are fans out there that appreciate it greatly :D As a final note. Last year I tried to condense my dev cycle into a 4 week cycle...it just didn't work, and was putting undo stress on me. 2 weeks to get a test build ready, then 2 weeks to get a full update out, doesn't give much wiggle room for testing, delays, and personal downtime. So for the last two months, I've returned to a 5 week cycle, and I've been much happier for it. Ok, enough with the Blah Blah Blah, I'm sure you're all mostly here for the timeline. As always, keep in mind that this is not set in stone, and is intended to be a guide for me. It may change based off unforeseen obstacles, or unforeseen advancements. 2018 Updates: 0.22.00 (Feb) * Nikki's 2nd content release * New Gating Mechanic (Gender Preference) * New Polymorph specific actions 0.23.00 (Mar) * Nikki 3rd content release (Unstable States, fetish) * Additional NCHDL plotlines (1 short, 1 medium) * More Polymorph content and functions 0.24.00 (Apr) * New Character 1st content release (Mary, Terri, or Chelsea...will have a vote for this soon) 0.25.00 (May) * Additional NCHDL plotlines (1 short, 1 medium, 1 major) * Combat Engine work (adding new UI elements for buffs and debuffs) 0.26.00 (June) * Previous Character 2nd content release (Mary, Terri, or Chelsea) 0.27.00 (July) * Additional NCHDL plotlines (2 short, 1 major) * 1-2 flex picks 0.28.00 (Aug) * New Character 1st content release (another vote for the remaining two characters will be held) 0.29.00 (Sep) * Additional NCHDL plotlines (1 short, 1 medium) * 1-2 flex picks 0.30.00 (Oct) * New Character 1st content release (another vote for the remaining two characters will be held) 0.31.00 (Nov) * Initiative Trainee Missions * 1-2 flex picks 0.32.00 (Dec) * Previous Character 2nd content release (Mary, Terri, or Chelsea) Flex Picks: These are things I want to add to the game before the end of the year. I'll probably add these in based off work required, and time limits. Whenever I get ahead of schedule, I'll be filling in a months development with this list of items. * Polymorph Content (For all previously created characters) * Fetish content (For all previously created characters) * Final 2 jobs at the school * New Power/Flaw: Herculean Might (mostly combat) * New Power/Flaw: Mercurial Speed (mostly combat) * New Power/Flaw: Armor of Terra (mostly combat) * New Power/Flaw: Telekenisis (mostly combat) * New Power/Flaw: Humanitas (mostly auras) * UI Sounds * Music * Samantha Rerender (I'm not happy with a lot of her content as it was rendered on my first rendering computer) !!!Caveat!!! I really want to be finished with the school girls this year, so that I can start expanding the world more starting next year, so whenever the opportunity presents itself, I may squeeze more time in for character development, just to try to get more character work completed. While I don't want to burn out on rendering, Paint me done with the school :P The sooner it's finished, the better, and If I can end the year with the school characters being completed, I'll be a happy clam. Sidenote: I have a part time rendering partner right now, who is working on content that isn't even on this list. Said content will drop as soon as there's enough done to release it. I won't say much about it right now, but I'm hoping to drop some surprises this year :D Category:Version Category:DevPlan